1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fountain, and more particularly to a fountain with a float intermittently moving up and down in a channel defined in a tube so that decoration or commercial effect is presented.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fountain is equipped with a container for receiving therein water, a pump received in the container to pump the water and a guiding tube supported by the container to allow the pumped water to circulate between the guiding tube and the container. This kind of fountain does provide an ornamental effect to the environment though, it does not provide any extraordinary visual stimulus to the spectators. Even though fish may be kept in the container to provide visual enjoyment to the spectators, the conventional fountain still lacks actual xe2x80x9cmoving activityxe2x80x9d to fit in the commercial society.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved fountain to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an improved fountain with a float intermittently moving upward and downward so as to provide visual stimulus to the spectator.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the fountain has a container receiving therein a battery, a micro chip, a pump electrically connected to the battery and operably controlled by the micro chip, a tube received in the container and a float to move upward and downward in the tube.
Another objective of the present invention is that the float has extensions securely mounted on a top face of the float so that when the float is moving upward, the extensions, originally folded due to the confinement of the tube, extend to present an ornamental effect to the environment.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.